


so this is goodbye

by aprilshxwers



Series: bilco [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Solangelo angst, bilco, bilco revolution, solangelos boutta go bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilshxwers/pseuds/aprilshxwers
Summary: The Bilco Revolution has come for us all.
Relationships: Billiam Thabdrew Skskolace/Dominico di Angelo, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: bilco [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043556
Comments: 13
Kudos: 13





	so this is goodbye

Something was wrong. It was in the room with Nero when Will first noticed.

He had propped Nico up against the wall, trying to check him for less-obvious injuries. He made to take off the white cowboy hat the trogs had given him when Nico's hand shot up to grab his wrist.

"No," he said, his eyes big and fearful.

Will didn't try to object.

Later, he noticed something was wrong with Nico at dinner. Or rather, the lack of Nico at dinner. He frowned and excused himself to go check up on him.

Will opened the door to Cabin Thirteen, covering his gasp with his baby hands at the sight in front of him. "Nico...?"

Nico turned around, wearing a pair of sunglasses and the cowboy hat from the trogs, and long leather boots-pants with tassels down the sides that looked like something straight from the old western movies his mom watched. He had a bag swung over his shoulder and stared at Will with sadness.

“W-what are you doing?” Will asked.

"Will... I need to tell you something," he said. "I can't stay here at camp anymore."

"But... why? Stay. Please, Nico. We need you here. I need you here," Will said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Nico shook his head. "I had a dream last night. It didn't make sense to me until today, when I found this." He reached up to touch his hat. "But I know now. Before my dad put me in the Lotus, I wasn't just Nico."

Will reached forward and took his hands in his own. "You know no matter what, I'll be here, okay? No matter what might have happened before the Lotus, I'll still love you. Always."

Nico pulled his hands away, sighing sadly. "It's not that." He took a deep breath, and looked up. He seemed changed, somehow.

"I tried to tell ya', but Nico's gone. It's Dominico now." He had an accent Will knew all too well. Where and how Nico had gotten a southern accent, he had no idea.

Still, Will nearly sighed in relief. "Neeks, having an accent won't change anything. I used to have an accent before-"

"Don't call me that!"

Will blinked. "Uh, sure... Dom? Seriously, you don't have to run away because of this."

Dom pushed up his glasses and spat on the ground. "That ain't it. This place, it ain't for me. I can't be me here. Y'all have been great, ya really 'ave, and there's somethin' else. I think... I think I've got someone waitin' for me."

Will's throat felt dry. "You do?"

"I know where I've gotta go." He patted his bag. "Texas."

"Oh." Will reached for his hand, but Nico - no, Nico was gone - Dom moved out of his reach. "What about me?"

"You've got a good soul in there," Dom said, staring out into the distance. "You'll find someone, someone better than me. But Billy... I think he needs me. He was callin' for me through my dreams."

"You'll choose some guy you just saw in a dream over me?"

Dom looked at him. "Don't do this. Don't make me choose. It just... it feels like the right thing. Like it'll all come together somehow, y'know?"

Will looked down. "So this is goodbye?"

"It is." Dom stepped into a shadow. "We had a good run, pardner. Goodbye."

Will watched him disappear. He wanted to cry, but when he opened his mouth the only thing that came out was a "sksksksk."

He didn’t know what was happening, but he knew he had to do something: go to Texas.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr at @actuallyaprilshxwers or the official bilco account @billiamanddominico


End file.
